Choosing the Games
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: Well, I've been writing here for a whole year! This is a Takari with slight Mimoe and slight Kenyako. It has a little bit of Davis bashing too! Please read and review! Please!


Well, what can I say?   
  
I'm in a typical Moonfairy mood. Weird and in the mood for romance.   
Besides, I've been writing here for a whole year!  
  
Hey, guess, what? I don't own Digimon! Now, if I owned Digimon I wouldn't be sitting   
here on my computer, listening to Garth Brooks' 'Double Live', watching the rain fall,   
I would be somewhere nice, like Jamaica or New Zealand. Or maybe Japan, or Timbuktu...   
  
Okay, this is Mimoe, Takari, and Kenyako.  
  
Ages:  
Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi: 17  
Izzy: 16  
Joe: 18  
T.K., Kari, Davis: 14  
Ken, Yolei: 15  
Cody: 12  
  
Quote of the Fic (something new!): "So, we have to remember that no matter how the   
powers of darkness surround you, the most important thing is not to lose the light   
inside." T.K. from Digimon, a speech he gave after finding the last Destiny Stone  
  
"Choosing the Games"  
~~  
  
'Time for practice,' T.K. thought to himself.  
  
The basketball season was just about to start, and the coach was drilling them every day.   
T.K. wouldn't have minded so much, but the cheerleaders were beginning to drive him nuts.  
  
"Hey T.K.!" came a voice that he would know anywhere.   
  
The voice belonged to a certain female DigiDestined that T.K. liked more than a friend.   
The voice belonged to Kari.  
  
"Hi Kari," T.K. said, smiling.  
  
Kari tried to ignore the feeling that the smile gave her. Luckily, Yolei, Cody, Davis,   
and Ken came around the corned. Ken's school had no class today, so he visited the other   
DigiDestined, who only had a half-day.  
  
"Don't you have basketball practice, T.K.?" Cody asked, checking the clock on the wall.  
  
"I almost forgot! Do you guys wanna watch?" T.K. asked, his eyes searching for any sign of   
cheerleaders.  
  
Everyone shrugged.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Kari asked.   
  
Davis almost said something, but Yolei sent Davis a death glare.   
  
"Hey T.K.," yelled one of the cheerleaders.  
  
"They found me," T.K. muttered, leaving the DigiDestined wondering what he meant by that.  
  
"Don't forget about practice!" said a girl named Jessica, one of the more popular people in   
the school.  
  
"I won't, thanks for reminding me," T.K. said, "Well, ready to go?"  
  
Everyone nodded, and followed T.K. down the hall.  
  
~~  
  
"T.K.!" crooned half of the cheerleaders.   
  
T.K. smiled at them, Kari feeling herself getting jealous.   
  
'Why am I getting jealous? T.K. is only a friend,' Kari thought.   
  
"Hey it looks like our team is whole again, we got our star player!" Brad said.  
  
T.K. blushed, while a gush of awwws came from the cheerleaders.  
  
T.K. turned his attention back to his friends, "You can sit on the bleachers. If you   
wanna leave at any time, feel free to do so."  
  
Davis almost moved when Yolei and Kari both looked at him.   
  
T.K. grabbed a basketball and tossed it to Brad, who tossed it to another player, and so on.  
  
The coach came in, followed by cheerleading coach who led the girls off to the side. Although,   
one could seriously see the line of drool emitting from some of the girls' mouths. Kari   
watched them, a little disgusted.   
  
'How can they be called humans? They see one cute boy, who is good at basketball,   
and they drool all over him!' Kari thought, but then she realized how she thought of T.K.  
  
Kari blushed, but then she turned her attention back to the practice game.   
  
"I want Takaishi and Johnson to play one on one! Watch people! This is how to play   
basketball!" the coach said. (An- Let's name him Coach Burger after an awful   
gym teacher I once had...)  
  
Davis snorted, "T.J. play basketball, this should be good."  
  
Cody looked at Davis, "You'll never give him a chance, will you?"   
  
Davis shrugged.  
  
Meanwhile, Kari hadn't taken her eyes off of T.K. Yolei noticed and grinned, elbowing Ken.   
Ken looked at Yolei in shock, and then he noticed what she had told him. Kari was   
almost drooling as bad as some of the cheerleaders, but without trying to show it.   
  
Ken and Yolei hadn't started dating, but they didn't know that most of the DigiDestined had   
taken bets on when they and T.K. and Kari got together.   
  
~~  
  
T.K. was trying to ignore the feeling of Kari watching his every move. His game was   
no different that normal, but he could just feel her eyes on his every move.   
Sure, the cheerleaders always watched his every move, but this was Kari, the girl he   
was secretly in love with.   
  
~~  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Thanks for meeting me here Joe," Mimi said.  
  
Joe smiled, "No problem. I surprised you came for a visit."  
  
"Daddy had a last-second business call here. I just came along."  
  
"Why did you want to meet me and no other DigiDestined?"  
  
Inside, Mimi felt a whirl of emotions. Mimi had always liked Joe, he had protected her   
in the DigiWorld. He held her heart, always and forever. He protected her, and he saw   
her for who she truly was. He was sweet and very kind. He was the perfect guy for her.  
  
'Well, at least he got straight to the point. Can I go through with this? I don't want   
to lose his friendship,' Mimi asked herself.  
  
"Joe, there's no easy way for me to say this unless I get straight to the point... Joe,   
I love you..." Mimi said, closing her eyes, waiting for him to laugh at her for being a   
silly girl.  
  
Joe was momentarily stunned, 'She, SHE loves ME! Mimi can be mine! I liked her at first  
glance, and when I got to know the pure soul, I fell in love even more! She's Mimi, the   
perfect girl! What did I do to deserve this?'  
  
The silence was beginning to get to Mimi, who said, "Joe, please say something."   
  
Joe looked up at Mimi, his eyes showing happiness, "Mimi, I-I-I love you too."   
  
Mimi grinned, and she and Joe hugged. Joe suddenly twirled her in the air, Mimi laughing the   
entire time.  
  
"So, are you free on Friday?" Joe asked her.  
  
~~  
Meanwhile...  
  
The practice had just ended, and the DigiDestined decided to go get a bite to eat.   
T.K. managed to sneak out before any of the cheerleaders noticed him.  
  
"Are they always that bad?" Cody asked.  
  
T.K. grinned, "Normally, they're worse. Sometimes, when practice ends at 4, I can't  
get out until five."  
  
Kari's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"  
  
T.K. nodded.  
  
Yolei then spoke up, "Why don't you just tell them off?"  
  
A basketball player came up to them, and high-fived T.K.  
  
"This is Eric." T.K. said.  
  
"Why doesn't T.K. tell off the cheerleaders? Probably because he once tried..." Eric said.  
  
"It didn't work very well, though," T.K. said.  
  
"Yeah, I think it made the problem worse. And besides, T.K. is too nice of a guy to   
really tell anyone off." Eric said, as he jogged off to join some of his friends.  
  
"I just don't know how bad they'll get after the first game," T.K. said.  
  
Davis suddenly got tired of all the attention that was being placed on T.K., "Hey,   
I could have as many girls chasing after me as he does!"  
  
Yolei snorted, "Yeah right."  
  
Ken shrugged, somewhat agreeing with Yolei, "I have the same problem when I play soccer.   
Luckily, season is off right now." (An- *drools at T.K. and Ken*)  
  
Yolei then felt the jealousy that Kari was feeling.  
  
Yolei then thought to herself 'Ugh, how gross. I could never throw myself   
like that to any guy. How do those cheerleaders live with themselves?'  
  
~~  
  
When the DigiDestined headed into the café, they were met by Tai and Matt.   
  
"Hey bro," T.K. said, greeting his older brother with a smile.  
  
Matt returned the smile, "Hey Squirt."  
  
T.K. made a face at his brother, while the other DigiDestined each took a seat around   
a large table.   
  
"What took you guys so long to get here?" Tai asked.  
  
Kari answered, "We were watching T.K.'s basketball practice."  
  
Davis snorted again, "Yeah. I wanted to leave, but they didn't."  
  
Matt shot a quick glare to Davis, "When's your first game?"  
  
"Friday at five," T.K. said, "Why?"  
  
"I didn't want to miss my bro's first game!" Matt said.  
  
T.K. grinned, "Will you guys be there?"  
  
Yolei nodded, "Sure!"  
  
Cody smiled, "I would like that."  
  
Ken nodded, "Thanks for inviting me."  
  
Davis shrugged, "I guess."  
  
Kari grinned, "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"  
  
Nodding, T.K. smiled, "Thanks."  
  
~~  
Friday...  
  
All the DigiDestined, expect for the now coupled Mimi and Joe   
(although no one else knew), sat in the stands waiting for the game to start.   
(An- Umm, this might not be very good. I don't really care for sports...)  
  
Finally, the announcer started calling out the teams.  
  
"And, number 8, T.K. Takaishi!"   
  
If the DigiDestined thought the cheerleaders were bad during practice, they didn't see   
anything yet. Evidentially, the cheerleaders told some of their non-cheerleader friends   
about T.K., because the DigiDestined now wanted a pair of earplugs.  
  
"I want earplugs!" Tai shouted to Matt.  
  
"What? You want a deer mug? What?!" Matt replied.  
  
Kari silently whistled to herself. T.K.'s basketball jersey perfectly fit his body,   
making him look cuter than normal.   
  
'Who could have thought that the little boy in the DigiWorld, who protected me so much,   
could have turned into him? I mean, sure, he was cute before, but now! He's still T.K.,'   
Kari thought, the whistle for the first jump blew, bringing her out of her thoughts.  
  
T.K. easily got the ball, and dribbled it down, passing it when need be. He was right by   
the hoop when someone from his team passed him the ball, and T.K. easily scored.  
  
Throughout the game, T.K. easily kept the other team at bay. The cheerleaders were going   
wild, as were most of the girls, regardless of which team they supported.   
  
T.K.'s team won, the score was 78 to 50. T.K. scored 56 of the points, and assisted in 12   
of the points.   
  
~~  
  
After the game, the DigiDestined went to their separate homes, but T.K. was staying with   
Matt. Bidding their good-byes and their congratulations to T.K., each took the road   
that lead to their homes. Ken had offered to walk Yolei home since Cody had left early.  
  
~~  
Tai and Kari...  
  
'What am I feeling for T.K.? I mean, in the Digital World, he always protected me.   
I remember how happy he was when he found out I was the eighth child, and I was his age.   
I liked him then, but now, he still protects me, and he is still my T.K. Sweet, funny,   
innocent, and cute. I guess I do like him. Figures I would fall for my best friend,'   
Kari silently mused.  
  
"Hey, Kiddo, what's bothering you?" Tai asked.  
  
"Nothing really," Kari replied.  
  
"You can tell me!" Tai said.  
  
"No I can't."  
  
"You can trust me, then!"  
  
"Like the time Matt trusted you with THAT secret."  
  
"I hate it when you're right."   
  
"I know."   
  
~~  
T.K. and Matt...  
  
'Kari seemed a little jealous of the cheerleaders, but Kari jealous, over me?   
I could only hope. She's too sweet, too innocent for her to ever fall in love   
with me. I could only wish though. She's the nicest girl I could ever meet. How   
I wish I could hold her, once, in my arms, like I did when we were little and she was   
scared. I guess I do like her. Figures I would fall for my best friend,' T.K. thought.  
  
"What's up Squirt?" Matt asked.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking," T.K. replied, a little quickly.  
  
"Tell me! I can keep a secret!"  
  
"Like you kept Tai's secret, no thanks, I'll pass."  
  
"You'll never let that go, will you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
~~  
Ken and Yolei's Walk...  
  
Yolei smiled, "Did you notice the way Kari stared at T.K.?"  
  
Ken laughed a little, "I think only Davis didn't know!"  
  
"Those two are going to end up going out!"  
  
'Like I wish we were,' Ken thought, a small blush coming on to his cheeks.   
  
They were almost to Yolei's apartment when she turned and faced Ken.  
  
"Ken, if I do something, do you promise not to scream?" Yolei asked, trying to fight a blush.   
  
Ken nodded, and almost said something, when Yolei's lips were pressed against his.   
Both loved the warmth that surged them, awaking all their senses, bringing pure bliss   
upon their souls.   
  
They enjoyed the kiss until breathing became needed.  
  
Yolei was the first to recover, "I'm sorry Ken. I should've have done that."  
  
Meanwhile, Yolei's head was screaming at her for attacking like one of those cheerleaders.  
  
Ken slightly smiled, a blush still tainting his cheeks, "Hey, I didn't scream did I?"  
  
Yolei blushed, "Could we do that again?"  
  
Ken turned a darker shade of red, but shyly nodded.  
  
After breaking apart again, Yolei smiled.  
  
Ken then decided to do something he didn't think possible.  
  
"Yolei, are you free Friday for a date?"  
  
Yolei nodded, a small blush upon her face, "I didn't think you were that bold."  
  
Ken laughed, "Neither did I."  
  
Both continued to walk, hand in hand, on the way the apartment. Since it was late,   
they decided that Ken should stay over her place.  
  
'I don't believe Ken asked me, ME, out. I always did like him. I knew when I first   
saw him as the Digimon Emperor that behind the mask was a sweet caring boy. Of course   
I didn't show it, why would I let Davis have the satisfactory oh actually being right   
for once? Ken is so nice, and cute. I'll enjoy this...' Yolei thought, smiling gently.  
  
Ken noticed her small smile, and smiled to himself, 'I'm happy she said yes.   
Yolei is such a beautiful girl, inside and out. She always puts up a front when   
fighting though, but I can tell she doesn't like to fight unless it's for a good reason.   
I should enjoy her company, I have liked her since I first laid eyes on her,   
even though I was the Digimon Emperor. I'll enjoy this...'   
  
~~  
The Next Day...  
  
"TAI! I'm going out to the park for a while. I'll be back before dinner."   
Kari said as she shut the door.   
  
Walking towards the park, she was glad Davis wasn't around. Sure, she liked Davis, but only   
as a friend. T.K. was the only one she liked, now if only Davis could see that. Or T.K.   
for that matter.  
  
~~  
  
T.K. was sitting on the swing, just going back and forth. He was humming a song from Matt's   
band that hadn't been debuted yet, so if Matt caught him, he would be dead.   
  
'Yeah, but if Matt threatens to kill me, I can always go into a speech about how the   
DigiWorld needs the Crest of Hope!' T.K. laughed to himself.   
  
Changing songs, he began to sing "Turn Around" quietly to himself.  
  
~~  
  
Kari saw T.K. swinging back and forth, lost in his own little world. Kari always thought   
T.K. was the cutest when he was lost in his thoughts.  
  
'Then again, he's always cute.' Kari thought to herself, blushing from her thought.  
  
Quietly coming up from behind T.K., she heard him quietly singing.  
  
'He's good.' Kari thought to herself, listening to T.K. sing.  
  
"T.K., I didn't know you could sing." Kari said, sitting down on the swing next to him.  
  
T.K. jumped five feet in the air, "I didn't know anyone was listening. I'm not that good,  
I can't sing as good as Matt."  
  
Kari smiled, "I think you sound better than Matt."  
  
T.K. grinned, "Don't let him hear you say that."   
  
"Yeah, I could only imagine the look on Matt's face if he found his little brother   
could sing better then he could!" Kari said, laughing.  
  
"Hey! I'm almost taller than he is!" T.K. said, coming to his own defense.  
  
"I know." Kari said, as she quit laughing.  
  
"So why did you come to the park?" T.K. asked when she finally quit laughing.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I needed to think about something." Kari said.  
  
T.K. looked amused, "About what?"  
  
"About who, you mean."  
  
"Okay, about who?"  
  
"You."  
  
T.K. was taken back. What did she mean by that?   
  
"What do you mean? You aren't here to tell me you're going out with Davis, are you?"   
T.K. asked, suddenly scared.  
  
"No, I don't like Davis that way."  
  
"Then why do you flirt with him?  
  
"For the attention." Kari replied.  
  
T.K. looked genuinely confused.  
  
"But, I don't love him. Someone else already holds my heart." Kari said.  
  
"Who?" T.K. asked.   
  
Kari looked down to the ground, not answering.  
  
T.K. gently touched her chin, and lifted her face to his.   
  
"Tell me, Kari, please." T.K. said, his eyes pleading.  
  
That did it for Kari. She could resist every part of T.K. but his eyes. To her,   
T.K.'s blue eyes were the gateway to a soul, those eyes could search your soul.   
Every girl Kari ever talked to fell in love with his eyes.   
  
"The boy who holds my heart is you T.K., it's always been you." Kari said, softly.  
  
Kari looked at T.K., and watched his face. First came recognition about what she had said,   
followed by a look of a dumbstruck person, and then happiness showed,   
followed by a look of love.  
  
T.K. smiled at her, "Kari, you're the girl who holds my heart. I could have a million girls   
after me, and I would always come to you for love."  
  
Kari smiled, and she and T.K. gently kissed.  
  
~~  
From Behind the Bushes...  
  
Matt and Tai sat behind the bushes, watching their younger siblings.  
  
"Hey Tai," Matt said.  
  
"What?" Tai said.  
  
"I won the bet between us. I told they would get together after T.K.'s first basketball   
game." Matt said, grinning as Tai handed him twenty dollars.  
  
~~  
  
You would think after a whole year of writing, I could actually write something, well, GOOD.   
I guess not.  
  
*Begins sing the 'Happy Anniversary Song'* It's been a whole year! Thanks to everyone who has   
ever read a ficcy of mine, and a big thanks to anyone who review. I also wanna thank   
my mommy, because she lets me go on the Internet to post a ficcy whenever I finish one.  
  
Also, my muse wants to be introduced. So, everyone, meet my official, patent pending,   
Iced-Tea glass! *Holds up a glass from when Burger King had the Disney glasses, scratched   
on the one side*   
It's "The Jungle Book" one. This glass is only for Iced-Tea, and I always get ideas after   
drink from it!  
Iced-Tea Glass: Hi!   
  
Well, in one year, I've posted 94 fics. 41 of those 94 show up on my profile, because   
I have chaptered stories. My reviews total 578! Thanks for the great first year!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon! (Patent pending on that too!)  
Moonfairy2000   
  
P.S.- This was on Digimon.Com. I was reading the bio for each of the DigiDestined, some were   
pretty bad. But T.K.'s was so true, I thought I stick it in here: "T.K. is now the star   
on the basketball team. He makes friends easily and many girls have a crush on him,   
although he doesn't know it. His intense curiosity sometimes gets him in to trouble."  
  
P.S.S- My website is gone, if you know of a good host, let me know!  



End file.
